bigtimerushfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Worldwide
Worldwide es la quinta pista del álbum BTR, apareció en el episodio Big Time Break Up. Un video musical fue lanzado justo después del estreno. En el video se incluye escenas de este episodio donde Kendall se encuentra en el aeropuerto para decirle adiós a Jo , mientras que James, Carlos, Logan interpretan la canción. ''Letra de Worldwide ''(James) '' Oooh, oh Wait a minute Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing ''(Kendall) '' You by my side, yeah (James) Did I awake You out of your dreams? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep ''(Kendall) '' You calm me down, there's something 'bout the sound of your voice. ''Carlos '' I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem. No, soon we'll be together. ''(James) '' We'll pick up right where we left off. Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Carlos) Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night ''(James) '' And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on ''(Carlos) '' Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) ''(Logan) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide ''(Carlos) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you ''Logan '' Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Carlos) Girl, I'll be thinking about you ''(Logan) '' And yes, I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry ''(Kendall) '' No, 'cause you have my heart ''(Logan) '' It ain't easy To keep from moving city to city, just get up and go ''(Kendall) '' But the show must go on, so I need you to be strong ''(Carlos) '' I-I-I-I'm never, never, never as far away as it may seem (James) (No, never) ''(Kendall) '' (No) ''Soon we'll be together. (Logan) We'll pick up right where we left off. (James)Paris, London, Tokyo '' There's just one thing that I gotta do ''(Carlos) '' Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone Hello, tuck you in every night ''(James) '' And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on ''(Carlos) '' Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) ''(Logan) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide ''(Carlos) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you ''(James) '' Worldwide, yeah-yah! ''(Logan) '' Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide ''(Carlos) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you ''(Carlos) '' Ho, wherever the wind blows me You're still the one and only Girl on my mind ''(James) '' (Baby) ''(Kendall) '' No, there ain't no one better worldwide So always remember worldwide ''(James) Always remember, Girl, you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo There's just one thing that I gotta do (Carlos) '' Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night ''(James) '' And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long And you're the one that I'm waiting on ''(Carlos) '' Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone (Woah) ''(Logan) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide ''(Carlos) '' Girl, I'll be thinking about you Logan Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (Carlos) Girl, I'll be thinking about you ''(Logan)'' Yes, I may Meet a million pretty girls that know my name But don't you worry ''(Kendall) '' 'Cause you have my heart Video oficial thumb|left|335px Categoría:CancionesBigTIMeRUsh WOrlidelthUMde Categoría:Canciones de B.T.RELIZABETH BTR Categoría:Albúm B.T.RBIGTlMeRUSHBTRBTR